Vongola Mysteries The Dopplegangger
by Lissana
Summary: A detective department in Tokyo had received a letter in by billionaire business household in Italy. You, as a representitive of your workplace was sent to the vast lust lands in the edge of Italy's sea to attend a special dinner party. But what you didn't know is the mystery that awaits you. Full summary inside. Rated M for safe. KHRXReaderxOCs


**_I'm so...so...so sorry, minna-san! I haven't bene updating my stories and here ocme another one, I'm terribly sorry for this brain of mine. OTL QOQ Going with the flow on this one too._****_  
_**

**_Anyway this is a cooperation of a fanfiction with my friend, Kazumi. Since we're into the same anime, we thought about making this fanfic. This story varies from KHR X KHR to OCs and readers. So the fun part would be you are able to choose who to be paired with in the later chapters. Either OCs or KHR. X3  
_**

**_Have fun imagining then, Detective~  
_**

**_A detective department in Tokyo had received a letter in by billionaire business household in Italy. You, as a representitive of your workplace was sent to the vast lust lands in the edge of Italy's sea to attend a special dinner party. Everything seemed to be in place until horror starts to unfolds itself. One by one, the honorable guests within the mansion was dropping dead like flies. And every murder, ghastlier than another. Yet, the methods are link to the few invited guest. Can this murder be stopped? Will the mansion be saved from more bloodshed before it's too late. And will you...detective be able to solve the case of the Doopleganger?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.  
_**

* * *

**_Scene 1 The Manor_**

You would never thought or even imagine that you end up here. Grand chandeliers, giant and spacious hallways, luxuriously decorated walls; you stood there glued to the floor, glancing and gawking ignorantly at the interior of the grand manor.

"_Ah, you must be the detective." _A soft feminine voice resounded behind you causing you to turn around and face your caller. You blinked, rubbing your eyes as to clarify the young woman standing in front of you in a maid's outfit. She was smiling at you, the young maid with raven black hair and matching jet-black eyes. She smiled politely, taking a bow in greeting.

"_Welcome, detective-sama to the Vongola Mansion." _The young maid said with a gentle smile still craved upon her face. You returned her the same, a simple polite smile.

"_Ara, thank you for coming, um…Mr?" She inquired._

"_F/N, S/N" Y_ou politely replied. The young maid had her fingers near her lips, nodding along to your introduction. Her eyes were scrutinizing your body from top to bottom._ "I see." _She glanced up at you as you stared back at her._ "Oh I forgot. My name is Iyazaki Yuu but they tend to address me as Lisa, (S/N)-Sama." _She replied while fiddling with wisps of her hair playfully.

_You nodded, inwardly you thought the little Vongola maid was quite cute in a sense that made you cherished this rare chance given by the leader. Lisa gestured to the hallways and requested you to follow. You obliged and gradually stepped alongside the maid. Your eye percept every aspect of the mansion, you were at awe on such fascination, the walls around you were hung with giant portraits of different noble man. One which caught your attention was a male with spiky blonde hair. He had fiery orange eyes filled with determination and pride. Nonetheless, something enthralled you, you stopped. The maid followed shortly after noticing that her master's guest had unknowingly halt at his steps. _

"_(S/N)-sama, is there something wrong?" _She inquired curiously. You merely raised your finger and pointed at the blazing heat on the blonde's male gauntlets. She examined it for a while and smiled._ "That is the evidence as the Vongola Primo." _She stated, you only looked at her puzzled._ "The Vongola Primo, Giotto. He was the mortal who had built the Vongola with his own hands. Giotto-sama's era was filled with despair and anguish due to the war that had been befalling on them. " T_he Vongola maid's smile faltered for a while._ "I have heard from Sawada-sama that Giotto-sama's sense of justice awakening was the pure motive for the existence of the Vongola family. It grew and grew, protecting and supporting the weak. The mafia was then formed and The Vongola became the most powerful family in Italy ever since. " _She finished her sentences and closes her mouth promptly; almost like fearing someone might be eavesdropping on their little conversation._ "Saa, shall we move on, Detective-sama? " _She inquired while smiling gently at you. Seeing as there was nothing more to inquire and fearing you might intrude into the young maid's work, you merely nodded in return and followed. Yet, you just can't shake off the feeling as though you felt a certain bond with the picture. Glancing back at the portrait of Giotto, you eyes widened slightly, noticing a young girl clad in black chuckling while dancing around the hallway behind you.

"_W-Wait, you there!" Yo_u shifted your feet and swiftly turned back around again, pointing your index finger at the little girl in black. The girl in black neither less pays any of her attention towards him, skipping and twirling like a ballerina merrily; her attention devoid of your presence completely.

Lisa stared at you puzzled, tilting her head curiously on one-side as she continues to look at you._ "A-Are you alright, Detective-sama?" _She shuttered as she said softly. You stood your position, pointing you finger at the hallway. Lisa mildly raises her brow in confusion and turned her attention at that direction._ "Is there something wrong with our wallpaper, Detective-sama?"_

You raised a brow. Can't she see the visible young brunette frolicking like a merry man around her Master's personal manor? For a split second, you wanted to remarked on her question but found your jaw drop when you oriented back your eyes back at the hallway. It was empty. There was no girl running in front of you there anymore, Weird. Too weird if you ask me.

"_D-Detective-sama….?" _The young maid lightly spoke, staring at you with eyes filled with glint of concern_."Did the car trip to the mansion been too bumpy for you?" _She added on innocently. You mulled for a while, starching the back of your head in embarrassment. Maybe the young maid was right, you must be just wear out after the long road trip, tired enough to be hallucinating. It must be that, it has to be true.

With a polite smile, Lisa bowed politely, stretching her hand out towards the hallway that they once were walking on_. "Shall I show you to my master's studies, Detective-sama? He has been awaiting you arrival for quite some time now." _She said. With a nod, you consented. You embedded one last glance on the silent hallway before you then sighed in defeat, following the maid escort to the Decimo's studies.

"_Ahehe~ the main actor has arrive~I wonder, how will this play turn out~" _The elusive shadow giggled then disappearing into the dark shrouding mist where she once yield. Vestige of her childish giggles still lingering in the silent hallway; fading off gradually by the sound of the unknown ting of a wind-chime.

**_Scene 1 End_**

* * *

**_R&R plz~  
_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it~  
_**


End file.
